The present invention relates to the field of security devices and more particularly those capable of detecting prior tampering.
In certain environments it is desirable to know whether there has been an unauthorized removal of one component relative to another component. For example, if a removable unit in data processor equipment has been removed and replaced by another unit, there could be a change in the unit or data stored therein which could cause a security breach or otherwise compromise the integrity of the processor. It may also be desirable to know if an access door to a security alarm system of a computer or another portion of the computer, or for that matter any other protected area, has been opened by an unauthorized individual, in order to indicate a compromise in security. Prior art locks used to prevent such tampering can be picked without detection and seals can be replaced without visual detection, if the intruder is sufficiently clever.